Encuentro
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Puck y Quinn se reencuentran despues de cinco años de no verse


Encuentro

Au: ya se que en el capitulo 100 el club glee se acaba pero en este fanfic eso no pasara…es decir que no hay capitulo 100 XD

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Noah entro al café "Primers" y estaba casi vacio, como era normal a esa hora

La mesera lo miro sonriendo

-ahh Mayor Puckerman –dijo –salió tarde esta noche

-así es –dijo –el entrenamiento se extendió mas tiempo hoy…

-entiendo –dijo ella sonriendo –lo de siempre?

-si, por favor…-dijo sentándose en la barra

-y que tal va el entrenamiento –dijo sirviéndole una taza de café y un pastel de fresa.

-no me quejo –dijo tomando la taza –es mejor que no hacer nada…

-de donde es? Nunca me lo ha dicho…

-de Ohio…Lima, Ohio

-ahh…de ahí son los cantantes Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones y Rachel Berry! Y el diseñador Kurt Hummel!

Puck sonrió

-lo se…los conozco…

-no! en serio?!

-fuimos juntos a la escuela…

-increible

Puck saco su celular y le mostro su foto de fondo, la del club glee cuando ganaron las nacionales

-wow…es cierto! Es genial!

-usando la fama de tus amigos para seducir a esta pobre chica Puck, ni siquiera en la fuerza aérea cambias…casi no te reconoci con la cabeza totalmente rapada.

Puck se sorprendió al oir esa voz, se volvió y vio a Quinn Fabray

-Quinn! Que haces aquí?!

-vivo en L.A.

-en serio? Que raro…Mike no me dijo nada

-ellos no lo saben, solo lo sabe Kurt, Rachel y Blaine…ah y el sr. Schue… –dijo sentándose, la mesera la miro impresionada –solo es temporal, voy a trabajar aquí como actriz en unos comerciales y después me ire a Nueva york…

-ahh…

-me alegra verte de nuevo, el sr. Schue me comento que te habían enviando a entrenar a una base aérea en Alemania

-si, volvi hace aproximadamente ocho meses y me asignaron a la base aérea Edwards, aquí en L.A.

-que bueno…la verdad te extrañaba…no te veía desde el…-Quinn hizo un momento de silencio y dijo con voz baja–funeral…

-lo se –dijo Puck tomando un trago de café –es porque no fuiste a la reunión que el sr. Schue organizo

Quinn lo miro

-yo…quería ir…estaba en el aeropuerto…esperando –los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lagrimas –y entonces…me di cuenta de que aun no quería renunciar a el…y de que no podía estar con todos porque seria demasiado real…y cuando llego el momento de abordar…simplemente no pude subir –se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos –no pude llegar a Mckinley, caminar por esos pasillos, sentarme en ese salón solo para darme cuenta que el nunca volveria a hacerlo –comenzo a sollozar

Puck la abrazo

-por eso te uniste a la fuerza aérea cierto? –dijo la rubia aun abrazandolo –para honrar su memoria?

-si –dijo –crei que era lo mejor que podía hacer…además es mejor la fuerza aérea que la cárcel…

Quinn rio divertida, limpiándose las lagrimas y lo miro

-no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco años…

-ni yo tampoco…

-y platícame de los chicos –dijo Quinn cambiando de tema pues sabia que para ambos ese tema aun era duro –como te dije, hace mucho que no pongo en contacto con ellos…

-bueno, yo tampoco he estado mucho en contacto…pero se que la boda de Kurt y Blaine es en un mes, me llego la invitación

-ahh si –dijo ella –me llego la invitación…también para la de Artie y Kitty

-si, lo se –dijo –pero supongo que no sabes que Rachel sale con Sam…

-Sam? Es broma…

-no…-dijo el –me lo dijo Blaine, llevan saliendo como tres meses

-wow…impresionante

-si…bueno, Brittany y Santana volvieron, Mike y Tina también…el sr. Schue tuvo una hija

-de verdad?!

-si, lo conocí hace un mes cuando fui a visitar a mi madre, es pelirroja

-que linda…y…que has sabido de…Shelby?

-creo que lo que quieres preguntar es que ha sido de Beth, cierto? –miro a Quinn, esta sonrió y asintio

-si…así es…

-bueno, pues vive en Nueva York, la suelo ver una vez al mes

-como es? –dijo rápidamente

-muy parecida a ti, es muy inteligente y tiene una hermosa voz –le mostro una imagen que había tomado recientemente

-es hermosa –dijo ella –crees que Shelby me dejara verla?

-creo que si, aunque no se lo he preguntado…ella le habla de ti…

-de verdad? –dijo esperanzada

-si, aunque aun es pequeña como para entenderlo completamente…pero si hablas con Shelby seguramente si lo hara…

-eso hare…de verdad quiero conocerla

-lo se…ya es tarde…tengo que irme, mañana entro temprano

-crei haberte oído decirte que eras mayor…

-si…-dijo puck –me costo trabajo pero…lo logre…

-me alegro…

-bueno, me voy…te veo después –dijo Puck

-claro –dijo ella y Puck se fue

00000

-nerviosa? –dijo Puck mirando a Quinn

-si –dijo ella –un poco…

-Shelby ya acepto y dice que Beth esta muy entusiasmada

-ok…me convenciste…-le sonrió

Puck y Quinn habían estado viéndose muy seguido ese ultimo mes, ahora estaban en Nueva York para la boda de Kurt y Blaine y para que Quinn visitara por primera vez en años a Beth, de hecho en ese momento vestían un vestido de noche y un traje porque después se irían a la ceremonia

-vamos…

Los dos salieron del auto y llegaron hasta el elevador, ya adentro Quinn estaba tan nerviosa que tomo la mano de puck para tranquilizarse

Puck se la apretó ligeramente y estuvieron así hasta que se aproximaron al departamento y puck toco la puerta

No tardaron mucho en abrir

Shelby se mostro un poco impresionada pero los recibió con una sonrisa

-hola –dijo mirándolos

-hola Shelby, como estas? –dijo Puck

-bien, y tu?

-también

-estas de permiso?

-si, así es

-entiendo…hola Quinn –dijo ella sonriéndole

-hola Shelby –dijo ella

-mira –dijo acercándose a ella –se que las cosas no quedaron bien la ultima vez que nos vimos, pero quiero que eso cambie, Puck me ha dicho que has madurado y confio en su palabra

-si, lo hecho, fue a Yale, al programa de artes y tengo un contrato para una serie en Hollywood…

-lo se…pero pasen…-los dos entraron y shelby cerro la puerta –puedo preguntar porque los trajes?

-Kurt y Blaine se casan hoy –dijo Puck –hubieramos venido mañana pero Quinn insistió en hacerlo hoy aunque fuera poco tiempo

-entiendo…bueno, esperen –se aproximo a una salita donde se escuchaba la televisión –Beth…Noah esta aquí…

-Noah! –escucharon una voz infantil y una niña de ocho años se les acerco

Puck la cargo

-hola Beth, como estas?

-bien, ayer fue mi concurso de canto y gane el primer lugar!

-en serio? Que bueno!

-si…-entonces miro a Quinn

La rubia la miraba expectante

Puck la bajo y la niña se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Quinn comenzó a llorar mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-eres igual que en la fotografía –dijo la pequeña

-que fotografía?

-ella tiene una foto tuya en su buro –dijo Shelby –junto con una de Puck y una mia.

-de mi familia –dijo la niña

Quinn asintió y comenzó a hablar con ella

Estuvieron jugando un par de horas hasta que Puck dijo que debían irse o llegarían tarde a la ceremonia

Le prometieron a la niña que la llevarían a Central Park al día siguiente y se fueron

Al día siguiente pasaron por Beth, después de prometerle a Shelby que la regresarían a mas tardar las ocho de la noche.

-es muy feliz y alegre –dijo Quinn

-lo es –dijo Puck

Quinn miro a Puck y el a ella y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando, lenta y pausadamente

Cuando se separaron no dijeron nada solo fueron hasta donde estaba Beth con las manos entrelazadas.

00000

-nunca crei que estaríamos en la boda de Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman –dijo Kurt a Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes y el novio de esta Billy.

-lo se, es impresionante –dijo Rachel –pero también es porque Noah cambio mucho estos últimos años…

-si…así es –dijo Blaine –vamos ya va a empezar

Los seis entraron al salón donde saludaron a todos los demás, al Sr. Schue, a Emma y a la pequeña Emily.

Poco después se escucho la marcha nupcial y vieron a Quinn avanzar por el pasillo con un hermoso vestido de novia

Puck la esperaba usando un traje, era tradición que los miembros de las fuerzas armadas se casaron utilizando sus trajes pero Puck no lo quiso así.

Al llegar al oficiador este comenzó

-estamos reunidos hoy para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio, pero en esta ocasión, por primera vez en los diez años que llevo oficiando ceremonias, el novio no cuenta con un padrino que este presente, aunque no por eso no esta celebrando

Los chicos del club glee vieron la silla del padrino ocupada por una fotografía de Finn junto a Puck mientras sonreía.

La boda continuo y dijeron sus votos.

Quien les dio los anillos fue Beth

-por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de nueva york, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Puck la beso y todos aplaudieron mientras el ex-miembros del club glee comenzaba a cantar Beth

Durante la fiesta puck salió al balcón mirando al cielo

Entonces escucho pasos y se volvió encontrándose a Rachel

-sabes? Esa estrella –dijo señalando una en el cielo –es Finn Hudson…

Puck miro a Rachel extrañado.

-las personas no se convierten en estrellas Rachel…

-no es eso, en una navidad, Finn me regalo una estrella con su nombre, me dijo que si algun día el no estaba mirara la estrella y que con eso sabria que donde sea que estuviera el me estaría viendo…y estoy segura que hoy… el te esta viendo a ti y a Quinn y que esta feliz…

Quinn entonces se aproximo a ellos y la abrazo

-de que hablan? –dijo ella

-Rachel me estaba diciendo que Finn estaria feliz hoy

-si, estoy segura de eso –dijo ella sonriéndole –lo estaría…

Puck miro hacia la estrella y pensó

"cuando mi primer hijo nazca te prometo llamarlo como tu, Quaterback"

Y tomando la mano de su esposa entro al salón a realizar su primer baile juntos, por lo que no vieron que una silueta desaparecia con un sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.


End file.
